1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines used to mow lawns. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in the mowing blade to provide simultaneous mulching of leaves and grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mulching techniques have generally employed attachments to mowers which utilize separate cutting and chopping apparatus to achieve this mulching. Typical of these devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,309: a frame mounted chopping device is attached to a lawn mower to accept cut material from the mower and to produce a mulched product. To date an effective combination mulching and mowing blade has not been presented which efficiently accomplishes the mulching during the mowing.